psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
All Paul
All Paul is a boy band introduced in ''Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin''. ''The band was composed of three men, each named Paul, who wore mermaid tails as part of their performance. They all perished after a cruise ship they were performing on sunk into the Rhombus of Ruin. Coach Oleander is a fan of their music. Appearance Paul L. had brown skin, blue eyes and short brown hair which was dyed blue at the tips. He wore a silver hoop earring on his right ear and a spiked bracelet on his right wrist. His mermaid tail was blue. Paul M. had pink skin, purple eyes and spiky blonde hair. He wore a shark-tooth necklace and his mermaid tail was green with additional fins around his waist. Paul O. had light purple skin, purple eyes, and purple hair as well as a mustache and beard. He wore a silver necklace and a Navy officer's peaked cap. His mermaid tail was teal. Story ''Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin While on the Psychonauts' jet, Raz can find a vinyl cover labelled "All Paul: Paul the Way" in one of the overhead compartments. He initially believes the vinyl belongs to Lili Zanotto, but Coach Oleander adamantly clarifies that it is his. A code on the back of the vinyl cover can be used on a computer in Loboto's lab in the Rhombus of Ruin to play their song "Drag Me Down"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRvDAEob7iM. Raz later locates Coach Oleander inside a room of a sunken cruise ship in the Rhombus of Ruin. Inside the room is a dance floor and a stage where Oleander and some of Loboto's fish guards are performing "Drag Me Down". Posters on the wall labelled "All Paul Cruise" suggest the cruise ship was being used by All Paul for a tour before it sank. Promotional cutouts of the band are in the room as well. After using Pyrokinesis to destroy the room's curtain, the band members' skeletal remains are seen floating in a room behind the stage which has been filled with water. Raz then uses PSI Blast to destroy the glass, flooding the room and causing their remains to fly about the stage. He then uses Telekinesis to give Coach Oleander one of the members' mermaid tail costumes (as he cannot swim without it) which he wears for the rest of the game. Discography These songs are listed on their album "Paul the Way": # Let's Make Out # Drag Me Down # Shut Up (& Kiss Me) # Heart Beat Too Sweet # J/K... Don't Go # U R the 1 4 Me (2❤) # Magical Lady # Can't Get You Off My Mind # Up Above # My Heart On Fire # Hot Dog # Baby Yeah # Boy Treat (On The Street) # I'll Be There # Let's Try Again # SixtweenCategory:Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin Trivia * In ''Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin'''' there is an achievement (or trophy) called "5th Paul" which is obtained by using the cruise ship's electric keyboard to play the melody of "Drag Me Down". The achievement's icon is an illustration of one of the band member's skeletal remains. Gallery Concept Art and Promotional Material All Paul Steam Trading Card.jpg|Illustration used on one of the Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin Steam trading cards. ''Psychonauts in the Rhombus of Ruin AllPaulCoverFront.jpg|All Paul: Paul The Way vinyl cover as seen on the Psychonauts' jet. AllPaulCoverBack.jpg|The back of the vinyl cover. AllPaulDigitalCode.jpg|Code found on the back of the vinyl. This code can be used on the computer in Loboto's lab in the Rhombus Of Ruin to play the song "Drag Me Down". Tex LP Base.png|Texture sheet for the vinyl. Tex Cutout Base.png|Texture sheet for a cutout in the Cruiseship. Tex Sign3 Base.png|Texture sheet for a sign in the Cruiseship. PerfectForMyWorkOut.jpg|Coach Oleander saying that All Paul is perfect for his workout. OleanderSingingDragMeDown.jpg|Coach Oleander singing "Drag Me Down" in the sunken All Paul cruise ship. References Category:Adults Category:Characters